Just Forget the World
by TinaK.Number1
Summary: It was definetly one of the coldest nights of the year but with the flower girl lying peacefully beside him he really couldnt care about anything else. Cloud x Aeris


Wow! I just saw the huge amount of Clorith fics posted recently!! WOO-HOO! In your face CloTis! lol. Up another page at last! Let's make it another one asap right Clorith fans?

Clorith fans: Yeah! Power to the Cloriths!

Um...Yeah...anyways...

Drabble #4: Blankets

Summary: It was definitely one of the coldest nights of the year but with the flower girl lying peacefully beside him, he really could not care about anything else.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot. Characters and places belong to SquareEnix

* * *

He did not know what had made him go outside in the cold. The howling wind battering against the windows was proof enough for how cold it was outside but for some reason, he had the urge to go for a walk.

He did not even have a destination in mind but his feet seemed to. They began walking down the gravelled path and out of the old wooden gate, wincing as it creaked open and closed again. He gave a glance back at the hotel before he made his way down towards the harbour, ignoring the smell of decay and death that hung around Junon.

As he reached the steps that led down to the sea, the only thing that seemed uncontaminated in Junon, he suddenly stopped in his tracks, blinking at the scene below him.

He would recognise the pink ribbon anywhere, just as he would recognise the way his heart skipped a beat when he was near a certain girl. He quickened his pace down the steps and made his way across to where she sat huddled in a thick blue blanket.

She gave a start of fright as her shadow fell over her but immediately calmed when she looked up and locked with familiar crystal eyes. Her trademark smile spread across her pink lips in a split second, making her eyes sparkle before she returned her gaze to the ocean.

Wondering what could be so interesting; Cloud turned his head but could see nothing of interest. He decided to wait another minute or so to see if anything suddenly changed but it did not. He lowered himself to sit next to the brown-haired girl, who just spared a quick glance in his direction before narrowing her eyes at the horizon.

"Aeris what are you doing out…?" he began to ask but she silenced him by hissing out a 'shhh!' and pointed back across the ocean. With a sigh, Cloud reluctantly obeyed not expecting anything special.

He was pleasantly surprised therefore when he saw the sun sinking down, casting a golden glow that stretched all across the sky. Cloud blinked at the beauty of it, watching in fascination as the sea became painted in its heavenly light. The blonde had to shade his eyes against its blinding brightness, earning a small giggle from the flower girl beside him.

"Isn't it beautiful?" she whispered in awe as she took in all its majesty. He glanced at her, seeing the way her eyes sparkled with the happiness at the scene before her and how her hair shimmered in the setting sun's light.

"Yeah," he agreed, still not taking his eyes off her.

She looked at him, feeling his intent gaze on her and she blushed, something that made her even more beautiful in his opinion. It highlighted her innocence, something that was so rare to find in a Planet that was filled with hate and greed.

She shifted slightly and outstretched her arm, lifting up the blanket she was huddled in, inviting him to join her. And just like that, it was his turn to blush. The distance between them was as close as he had ever been to a woman or even a girl. Females were not one of his strong points.

Seeing his reluctance to move she did the work for him, scooting over to sit right next to him and throwing the blanket over his shoulders as her hand travelled down and lay gently in his. His blush grew as he looked up at her but she just smiled and laid her head on his shoulder, giving a soft sigh of contentment and even Cloud, the emotionless, ice-king could spare a little smile too.

It was definitely one of the coldest nights of the year but with the flower girl lying peacefully beside him, he really couldn't care about anything else.

* * *


End file.
